Episode 8279 (8th October 2018)
Kim Tate is back and determined to get her hands on Home Farm whatever it takes. Also, Joe suggests he and Debbie get married today in the hospital chapel. Plot "Hate. Hurt. Revenge. Seems like a fitting end to a party at Home Farm. What is it about that big, stupid house? It lulls people into thinking they're gonna be all right. Everything's gonna turn out fine. To half the people round here, it's some kind of dream living in the big house. You get too close, you realise, it's a nightmare. The place is cursed." - Faith Dingle (see notes) It's the day of the masquerade ball but Joe has something else on his mind. At Dale View, Ross prepares a bag of tools to deal with Simon. He needs a fix first so calls his drug dealer Gaz. Priya stresses the last minute preparations for the masquerade ball although Graham tells her she's worrying too much. Before Joe heads to the hospital, Priya asks him about valeting the luxury car they're auctioning off but ends up delegating that task to Graham. Gaz offers Ross smack. Ross doesn't want it but Gaz leaves it for him to try anyway. At the hospital, Faith shows Sarah pictures of Aaron and Robert's wedding. Sarah wishes she could go the masquerade ball, but Joe states the most important thing is it raises funds for the Sarah Sugden Foundation for Transplant Awareness. Ross stares at the packet of smack. When Rebecca knocks at the door, he pockets the drugs to prevent her from seeing it. Rebecca suggests she and Ross watch a film but Ross makes excuses not to. Joe leads Debbie though the hospital corridors to the chapel and suggests they get married today. He explains the license and paperwork is all sorted although Debbie is unsure about getting married without her family being present. At Home Farm, Graham looks through Joe's mail. He reads a letter from a solicitor's firm stating the property deeds for Home Farm have been transferred. Debbie returns to Sarah's room and informs Sarah and Faith that Joe wants them to get married today in the hospital. Sarah loves the idea. Graham waits outside the prison for Kim Tate to be released. The first thing Kim does is demand the keys to Home Farm. Graham dutifully hands them over and wishes her a welcome home. As the pair sit in the car outside the prison, Graham tells Kim the bad news about Home Farm. Kim comments she should've known better to trust people and put her faith in a little boy. Graham suggests he arranges a meeting with a lawyer to put a halt to the house sale and prove it was beyond the scope of the power of attorney as that's the weak point in Joe's plan. Kim demands the situation be dealt with immediately. She reminds Graham that he and Joe had one job - to look after Home Farm until she was free to enjoy it but Joe has stabbed her in the back so now she wants him gone. At Dale View, Rebecca suggests to Ross that they go to the masquerade ball but Ross lies he's got to work. After Rebecca leaves, Ross throws the packet of smack on the table. Graham suggests to Kim that they get together with Joe and get everything out in the open but Kim no longer trusts Joe and insists there's only one way to deal with him. Kim states returning to Home Farm is the only thing that's kept her going. She declares she's going to enjoy her welcome home party as Joe won't be there - he won't be anywhere. Dawn knocks at the door of Dale View. When there's no answer, she breaks in. Sarah and Faith are delighted that Debbie has agreed to marry Joe today. Joe has even chosen dresses for Debbie and Sarah to wear. Moira notices the front door to Dale View is ajar so goes to investigate. She finds an out of it Dawn lying on the couch. As Ross hides in the bushes outside Home Farm, he receives a call from Moira informing him that there's a woman lying on his couch. Ross orders Moira to leave her. Moira demands Ross tells her what's going on but Ross hangs up on her. Simon has dressed as waiter for the masquerade ball. Before Priya heads off to get ready, she comments this will be an afternoon to remember... "Some people round here think they can get away with murder. But they can't. No-one can. You always get found out, in the the end" - Priya Kotecha (see notes) Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Kim Tate - Claire King *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Home Farm - Driveway, entrance hallway, living room, grounds and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and hall *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room, corridors and chapel *Unknown prison *Street outside prison *Main Street *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Notes *First appearance of Kim Tate since 19th January 1999. *Sally Dexter (Faith Dingle) provides a voice-over for the first scene, whereas Priya Kotecha appears in the final scene - a flashforward to a police interview. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes